The present invention relates to a method for taking digital images of people in a public venue so that the images corresponding to a given person can be retrieved.
When patrons visit a large and varied entertainment setting, such as the theme parks Disney World or Six Flags Over Texas, they often wish to collect a permanent memento of their attendance. Often, this memento comprises photographs taken by the patron or those traveling with the patron.
One difficulty with obtaining this type of photographic image is that suitable camera angles may be difficult or impossible for the patron to achieve. For instance, while on a roller coaster ride, picture taking is generally disallowed, requiring pictures to be taken from a distance. In addition, the patron may have difficulties obtaining pictures of himself, or the patron may not either have or remember or have the opportunity to use his picture taking equipment.
In order to compensate for these difficulties, provide patrons with suitable mementos, and to obtain additional sources of revenue, entertainment venues may take photographs for sale to the patron. These pictures may be staged pictures, as in xe2x80x9cOld Timexe2x80x9d photographs where the patron dresses in costume or places their head in a board cutout such that the patrons head is located just above the image of the body of a person in another context. Alternatively, a professional photographer may take a picture of the patron positioned next to an actor clothed in a costume of a well-known cartoon character. These staged pictures, however, present only a limited number of opportunities in which to obtain images of patrons, and furthermore these methods are generally unsuitable for the tens or hundreds of thousands of patrons who might visit a theme park in a single day.
In order to compensate for some of these difficulties, at some theme parks cameras are placed strategically within rides so as to capture each patron at a particular moment in the ride""s course.
For example, at Disneyland in California, a camera is located so as to photograph each load of riders on a water ride at the moment of maximum excitement. The photographs are arranged to be displayed to each participant as they exit the ride, in order to entice them to purchase the photographs as a keepsakes.
This method of taking pictures of patrons on rides has proven popular with patrons, but has a number of practical limitations that limit its usefulness and applicability. For example, after standing in line to participate in the ride, the patron must stand in another line to obtain their picture. Only one or a small number of images may be purchased by the patron at each ride. Importantly, the patron must remember a number corresponding to their picture in order to obtain their picture from among the multitude taken at the theme park each day. Thus, patrons must generally purchase their picture directly after their ride in order to be able to remember their number. This cumbersome and time-consuming process limits the number of images that each customer might obtain during the day. These limitations affect both the satisfaction of the patron and the revenues for the theme park.
In light of the deficiencies of existing picture taking systems, it is an objective to allow people to obtain many pictures of themselves at a number of different activities within a public venue.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide inexpensive pictures to people.
It is another object of this invention for people to obtain images from vantages that they themselves cannot easily reach.
It is a further object of this invention to allow people to obtain images which have been altered to enhance their entertainment effect and appeal to the widest range and number of people.
It is also an object of the invention to provide additional revenue sources for entertainment venue operators.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide imaging means which are relatively inexpensive to install.
It is still another object of this invention to provide imaging means with relatively low operating costs.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide an imaging means that may be employed at a number of different venues, including theme and amusement parks, ski slopes, beaches, cruise ships, casinos, and event centers.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described therein, the present invention is directed to a method for obtaining images of a person in a venue. The method includes the steps of capturing at least one electronic visual representation of the person, remotely identifying the person with a corresponding predetermined digital identifier, transferring the electronic visual representations and the digital identifier to a common electronic storage means, storing the electronic visual representations in the storage means so that the digital identifier of the person whose representation is stored can be established, and distributing to the person the electronic visual representations corresponding to the digital identifier of the person.
The step of remotely identifying may utilize a tag conveyed by the person. The tag may comprise a radio frequency transmitter, which may additionally comprise a means for detecting an external radio frequency signal. Alternatively, the tag may comprise a sonic transmitter or a pulsed light output means, which may be a light emitting diode. The tag may also comprise a visual identifier, which may include a bar code or printed text. These tags may be secured circumferentially about the wrist of the person.
The step of remotely identifying may incorporate a step of machine-executed facial recognition of the captured electronic visual representation.
The step of remotely identifying may have a maximal operational distance greater than 6 inches.
The step of capturing may be performed with a charge-coupled device or a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor device.
The step of capturing may comprise videographic recording.
The steps of capturing, transferring, storing and distributing may additionally include the capturing, transferring, storing, and distributing an electronic audio representation of the person in conjunction with the electronic visual representation of the person.
The method may additionally include the step of modifying the electronic visual representation. This modification may comprise the extraction of image elements corresponding the person from the surrounding background, and the placement of the image elements corresponding to the person onto an unrelated background. The modification may also comprise replacing pixels from the area of the digital image corresponding to the person""s face with unrelated pixels. The modification may in addition comprise interspersing pre-recorded videographic recordings not containing the person with videographic recordings of the person.
The step of storing may comprise placing the electronic visual representation of the person in digital or analog format on a magnetic tape, or in digital form on a computer disk.
The step of distribution may include printing the visual representation of the person on a paper substrate. Also, a multiplicity of different visual representations of the person printed on a multiplicity of paper substrates may be bound together. The visual representation of the person may also be printed on a plastic, ceramic or fabric substrate.
The step of distribution may comprise placing the electronic visual representation in digital format on a thin-film magnetic substrate, which may be a computer disk or a magnetic tape. Distribution may comprise placing the electronic visual representation in analog format on a thin-film magnetic substrate, which may be a magnetic tape.
The step of distribution may include placing the electronic visual representation in digital format on an optically-addressed substrate, which may be a compact disk, or a digital versatile disk.
The step of distribution may include the step of transmitting the electronic visual representation in digital format over a wide-area digital communications network, which may be the Internet.
The representation and the identifier are transferred in separate communication channels, or they may be transferred in a common communication channel in an interleaved manner.
The representation may be transferred through a distance by a radio frequency transmission.
Distribution may involve the use of a monitor on which visual representations corresponding to the person requesting visual representations for distribution can be viewed by the person. The monitor may include a human input means by which the person may select between alternative visual representations for distribution, or between different substrates on which the visual representation is placed for distribution.
The means of capturing may be located in a fixed, predetermined location, or may move in a predetermined path, which may be substantially the same path as that taken by the person whose picture is being captured. The means of capturing may be physically attached to a means of conveying the person.
The step of remotely identifying may utilize a tag reader which is physically attached to a means of conveying the person.
The venue may be an amusement park.
The method of the present invention may include the additional step of presenting the person with a task directing the person to perform an observable action, where this task may require the person to touch an object, and this object may be substantially in the shape of an article represented in the unrelated image.
The present invention may also be instantiated in an apparatus for selectively displaying electronic images to a person in which visual representations of the person are present within the image. This apparatus comprises a video output terminal for displaying electronic images, remote identification means for determining the identity of the person when the person is within a predetermined distance of the video output terminal, remote image storage means from which images containing a visual representation of a given person may be retrieved and bi-directional communication means for sending requests for images to the remote image storage from the video output terminal and for sending images from the remote image storage to the video output terminal. In operation, the detection of the person by the remote identification means causes the display of images containing visual representations of the person on the video output terminal. This apparatus may include a human input means that is accessible to the person when the person is within the predetermined distance of the video output terminal, whereby the person may choose images for purchase.